Electronic devices continue to increase in complexity and functionality. This poses several challenges to designers of such devices. For example, it may be difficult for a designer to develop and provide an intuitive, functional, and convenient user interface for certain electronic devices, especially devices that are small in size, have limited input mechanisms, and/or have robust functionality.